Praise
by Black-Coronet
Summary: Light MacStella Fluff. Stella tells Mac about what she really wants to be told in life.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from CSI:NY. They all belong to their respectful owners.  
Summary: Light Mac/Stella fluff. It makes no sense, but then again, when does love? Ha ha...

Stella stared out at the freezing city of New York, the snow falling onto the buildings delicately, slowly piling up to create small mounds of snow. She sighed and her eyes focused on one of the falling snowflakes, watching it dance in the air before it came to rest on the window ledge, melting as quickly as it had come down. She closed her eyes and listened to the bustling office.  
Phones rang, people swore, a machine beeped, the sound of shoes hitting the floor harshly filled the air. She opened her eyes again and they fell upon the reflection in the glass.  
An average-height man with a blue dress shirt, black jacket and slacks stood there, in his hand was a coffee.  
"Stella"  
She smiled and turned her head, locking her eyes with him. He grinned and held out a coffee for her and she took it carefully from his hand.  
"Thank you Mac." She said, flashing him a small smile. He nodded to her and took a sip of his own coffee before he nodded he dug in his pocket and pulled out a penny, throwing it to her. She caught it and blinked, not registering what he wanted.  
"Penny for your thoughts." He said casually. She let out a small laugh and flipped the coin over in her fingers.  
"I was just thinking about... about relationships. And why it's so hard for people like us to actually find someone who understands what we go through, why we do it..." She started, her eyes glazing over. He raised an eyebrow and she smirked, figuring that would be the first thing he'd do.  
"So, your basically wondering why you haven't gotten a date?" He said, confused. She let out a sigh and he blinked slowly, watching her.  
"No, I'm wondering why every guy I date who seems to be Mr. Right turns out to be Mr. Asshole." She said, annoyed. He raised his eyebrows and looked away, obviously picking the words to say in his head and Stella watched him intensely, watched his eyes flicker as he picked out his words.  
"Maybe.. it's because..-" He started but she cut him off.  
"How do you get a date Mac?" She blurted abruptly, making him stare up at her, his cheeks reddening. She didn't move and he shifted uncomfortably.  
"..Friends, Relatives, Acquaintances set me up with people sometimes... Sometimes I meet someone in a coffee shop who is interesting.." He said, obviously not liking the topic of the subject they were on. She nodded in response, taking in his words.  
"Do they work out for you"  
"Well"  
"You've had good times on your dates right? You've actually have had fun and despite what you do, your not ridiculed for it or told 'Wow. Cool.' and change the subject right?" She started to interrogate, making Mac shift, his hand going into his pocket.  
"Stella, how is this"  
"Mac, you didn't answer my question!" She snapped. He brought his eyes up to meet her and gave her a semi-shocked look. She blushed but stood her ground, staring intently at him. Then, she seemed to back off, her shoulders falling down and her gaze going to another area in the room.  
"Sorry... I'm just..." She tried to explain but he held up his hand, making her bit her lip.  
"Stella, not everyone out there is going to worship you over your job. Sure, there are some out there that would love to have the same job as you but not completely fall on the floor and beg to be with you just because your a CSI." He said, watching her reaction. She blushed, her fingers tapping on the Styrofoam cup.  
"It's not that I want someone to worship me Mac. It's just... yesterday I went out with this Doctor and the whole night he expected that I was going to jump into his pants because of his career. And I mentioned being a CSI and he brushed it off as if I was some barbie doll. He treated me like I was just a child with a cool new toy. It bugged me. And when I started to think back, I realized that none of my dates have ever treated me with the same respect I gave them about their jobs. They always wanted me to be on my feet over them being a lawyer, a grocer, a friggin' dentist for chrissake! But none of them even cared that I worked so hard to get this job. That all I ever wanted was to get a little acknowledgement on what I did. Is that too much to ask"  
Stella gave Mac a pleading look, watching him register her words. He smiled and placed his coffee cup down, pulling his hand out of his pocket as he reached forward and took her hand. She watched him pull her towards him and slowly, almost shyly, place a soft kiss on her lips. She stood there, stunned, her body suddenly melting as she squeezed his hand, her lips moving against his. He pulled away from her and she restrained herself from grabbing his head and pulling him back into another kiss when he started to speak.  
"Stella, really. You seem to date all the wrong guys." He chuckled. She flushed, but found herself smiling as well.  
"You know, I never took you as one who wanted to be showered with attention." He mused. She giggled, and playfully pushed at him.  
"I'm a girl, Mac, we all like to be told we're needed once in a while." She replied. He smiled a warm smile at her, making her heart melt.  
"Stella, your always needed. You should know that already. We all need you here at the lab, especially… well, especially me." He confessed. She blinked dumbly and he smiled at her innocence. Reaching up, he brushed away one to her stray locks of hair and watched her blush as he did so. He leaned up again, going for another kiss when a bang on the door made he stop, much to Stella's dismay.  
They both turned and stared at the door at the eager Danny Messer standing in the frame, watching them.  
"Oooh… I thought it was getting hot in here.." He teased. Stella smiled at him and gave him a threatening look. Mac casually let go of Stella's hand and placed it back in his pocket as he moved to fetch his coffee again, his own cheeks now a rosy red.  
"What do you want Danny." Mac asked. Danny grinned and rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Ah, Flack's gotta catch up in Queens. The idiot's pleading innocent when he clearly has blood all over his shirt. Lindsey's out and Hawkes is off. Any of you-?" He started and Mac spoke up.  
"I'll be there in a minute Danny"  
Danny nodded and winked at Stella, heading out the door. Stella sighed and was reaching to grab her coffee when Mac tilted her head and again, he lightly kissed her. She felt her body grow hot again and watched him pull away, the kiss over as soon as it had begun.  
"Mac"  
"If you want someone to praise you, how about we have dinner tomorrow night?" He asked, grabbing his coffee. She stood still, stunned for a minute but eventually nodded, words forming out of her mouth.  
"Yeah… alright sure.." She said, watching him walk towards the door. He stopped in the doorway and turned back to face her.  
"Oh and Stella"  
"Yes"  
"Bring some Olive Oil"  
She stared at him blankly.  
"Why"  
He shrugged and sipped his coffee, licking his lips after he removed it from his mouth.  
"In case you want some more praise later"  
Then he disappeared into the hall full of stamping feet, beeping machines, and yelling people.

+ 


End file.
